


2

by patryckisbestboye



Series: Eddsworld a/b/o hybrid au [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye





	1. Chapter 1

The next few weeks passed with little trouble. Paul and Patryck continued to spend the majority of the time the omega was awake together. Things were going well, until Paul went into heat.

It was pretty much the first time he'd had a heat, and so he panicked. Even the gentlest coaxing from Patryck couldn't get him out from under the bed, so Edd resorted to just pulling him out.

The omega gave a tiny, high pitched growl as he was dragged out, attempting to swat at the offending appendage. He felt really weird and just wanted to wait it out by himself, but apparently that wasn't allowed.

Edd scooped him up and carried him to the cupboard under the stairs, setting him down in the nest Patryck had built and leaving him be.

The fox gave him a moment to calm down before entering the den, giving his omega a tentative sniff and then curling up around him. He was still in the prestages, so there wasn't really anything he could do to help except be with him.

He set about gently grooming the dormouse, listening to his soft purring as he reached a spot he really liked. Patryck found that if you scratched at the base of his tail he would try and press against your hand like a cat, which was funny.

Seeing as there wasn't much else to do until Paul's heat kicked in properly, the two of them went to sleep.

When Paul awoke, it felt like his crotch was on fire. He kicked off the blanket, panting a little. Slick was beginning to saturate the fur around his cunt, and he was sure Patryck could smell it by now.

The alpha gave him a soft pet, finally realising that Paul was awake.   
"I feel really weird." Paul whimpered, and Patryck gently ran one of his claws through the slick accumulated on his omega's thighs. Instead of how it normally was, completely covered in fur, Paul's cunt was now on full display.  
"Is this your first heat?" He asked, and Paul nodded nervously. "It's alright, I just want to know. We'll go slow, ok? Like last time."  
"Yeah, ok." Paul whimpered, and Patryck gave him a reassuring smile.

He began to gently work two of his fingers into Paul, pumping them in and out. The omega's thighs begun to shake, and he gave a soft wail as Patryck sped up his motions, throwing his head backwards. Patryck chuckled, curling his finger to try and press against his gspot.

He knew he had found it when Paul's thighs jerked, and the omega let out a loud whine, looking up at his alpha. He continued to move his fingers, pausing only when he felt the omega tighten instinctively and taking them out.

The annoyed whimper Paul tried to stifle was pretty cute, Patryck had to admit. There wasn't really anything about the omega that wasn't, from the round doe eyes to the comfortable layer of chub all omegas seemed to possess.

He gently turned Paul over so he was on his stomach with his hips in the air and lined himself up with Paul's entrance, holding him still as he pushed in.

He kept a firm paw between his shoulder blades as he moved in and out with long, fluid strokes.  
"Hurry up." The omega snapped, trying to grind back against him. In retaliation, Patryck drew back so that only his tip was inside, and then took hold of the omega's arms, holding them behind him and setting a jackhammer pace.

The omega almost screamed into the pillow, but he caught himself before he did, instead giving a long moan of Patryck's name. The fox could feel the smaller of the two of them begining to clench tighter, so he kept his pace.

Paul was in heaven. His eyes were rolled back and his tongue lolled out, giving quiet pants and whimpers and not much else. His tail wrapped around Patryck's leg as he came, and with his range of movement limited to pretty much null, all he could do was arch his back and give a sharp whimper.

Patryck soon felt his knot beginning to swell, so he let go of Paul's arms and instead held on to his hips, gently easing his knot inside.

Paul gave a small, satisfied sigh as warmth filled him, and Patryck flopped down to the side of him. He pulled a towel off of the floor and gently wiped the omega down with it, and then threw it in the vague direction of the door, curling up around the dormouse.

Paul fell asleep first, and Patryck was content to watch him for a little while before he joined him. The omega may be a little bit of an idiot, but he was a lovely idiot nonetheless.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul woke up wrapped in blankets with cum dripping out of him, which, to be honest wasn't the worst way he could think of. He rolled over into Patryck, who was also awake. The fox pawed at his hair, leaning down to nip his ears.  
"Is your heat over?" He asked, and Paul shrugged. He hadn't really been focusing on that part of his body, but now that he was, he noticed how sore and empty it felt, so he rolled over to present it to Patryck.

His nose twitched, and he lowered his face to gently lap at his folds, finding the taste rather nice and continuing with enthusiasm. Paul's hips jerked as he pressed his tongue inside, letting a low moan fall from his lips. Patryck firmly pressed his hips down, continuing to eat him out and purring softly, the vibrations travelling straight to Paul's core. He curled his paws in his hair, keeping him pressed against his crotch. He didn't care, eventually hiking one of the dormouse's legs up to access more of him.  
"Please--" Paul whimpered, toes curling. He took that as an invitation to go further, pressing two of his fingers inside of him and curling them.   
"Please what?" The alpha growled, sinking his claws into his hip.  
"put it in me." He squeaked, his eyes half-lidded and face red with desperation. Patryck chuckled, drawing back and licking his lips.   
"You taste really good." He growled, curling his fingers even more. Paul squeaked, hips jerking upwards in surprise as Pat started to pump his fingers in and out. His tail curled around his arm, keeping it firmly pressed against him. The alpha drew away soon enough, lapping the slick off of his fingers before positioning himself so his length was pressed against his entrance.

Paul whined, grinding against him in the vague hope of getting it inside of him. He growled, pressing it inside and watching as the little hybrid twitched and wiggled in an attempt to adjust to the size. His mouth opened in a silent yell, closing his eyes and digging his claws into Patryck's shoulders. The taller hybrid began to slowly push in and out, loving the soft whimpers Paul would give. Soon enough, his grip on his shoulders tightened and he clenched down on Pat's length as he came. He didn't slow down, instead speeding up to make the most of the sudden tightness. 

After a while, Paul felt the alpha's knot beginning to grow and let out an excited whine, which was all the confirmation Patryck needed to push forward and press it inside, causing Paul to spasm around him as he came once more.   
"Good boy." He sighed, carefully rubbing Paul's soft stomach as he filled him up with cum. 

He began to purr loudly, tipping his hips upwards to keep anything from escaping. Closing his eyes, he allowed Patryck to arrange blankets around him before curling up with him.


End file.
